


Tobirama's Look

by Yalbi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fourth Shinobi War, Humor, have you ever thought about how yamato is a weird mix of the senju hokages, like he can use wood release but he wears that thing on his face, oh i'm the only one who thinks about that, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalbi/pseuds/Yalbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato looks at Hiruzen. “Okay, three things,” he says. “One: Why is the Second Hokage screaming at me. Two: What is the Second Hokage screaming at me about. And three: How is the Second Hokage screaming at me in the first place, he's dead.” Then he blinks. “And so are you, now that I think about it.”</p><p>Or: Yamato Has a Very Antagonistic Interaction with a Resurrected Hokage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobirama's Look

“You!” Tobirama screams across the deserted battlefield, pointing threateningly at him. “You stole my look! How dare you steal the Second Hokage's look!”

Yamato looks at Hiruzen. “Okay, three things,” he says. “One: Why is the Second Hokage screaming at me. Two: What is the Second Hokage screaming at me about. And three: How is the Second Hokage screaming at me in the first place, he's dead.” Then he blinks. “And so are you, now that I think about it.”

“Long story short,” Hiruzen says, “Orochimaru.”

Yamato nods. “That makes sense.”

“And you stole the Second Hokage's look.”

“I did not stea—” Yamato turns to shout at Tobirama. “I did not steal your look! Your look is dumb, who would even want to steal it?!”

Tobirama makes a series of incoherent, undignified noises. “My look is not dumb! And _you'd_ steal it, obviously! Look-stealer!”

“Um, there's kind of a world-ending crisis going on here,” Minato says as Yamato and Tobirama start a shouting match, “so maybe this isn't the time…?”

“Yeah, seriously,” Madara says with a huff. “I mean, I fake my death, I revive the Ten-Tails, I mastermind a massive plan to make all of mankind subservient to me—I go through _all—this—work_ and these two wanna just com _plete_ ly ignore it and yell about stealing looks and stupid shit.”

“Shut up, this is very important!” Tobirama shouts at him. “This guy stole my look! It's a look that's very precious to me and he _stole_ it!”

“I didn't steal anyone's goddamn look!” Yamato yells. “Holy shit!”

“Wait a minute, wasn't he using Wood Release earlier?!” Hashirama cuts in rather excitedly. “He was totally using Wood Release earlier!”

“ _What?!_ ” Tobirama shrieks. “You use _Wood Release?!_ Are you trying to steal the Senju Bros' style, you style-stealing shit?!”

“Oh my fucking _god—_ ” Whatever Yamato's about to say is interrupted when he's captured by the God Tree, wrapped entirely in its branches, and hoisted up into the air.

A silence falls over the battlefield. Everyone stands around awkwardly as a tumbleweed rolls by.

Minato clears his throat. “Well, finally,” he says. “I mean, sucks for that guy, but still.”

“Serves him right,” Tobirama grumbles. “Thinking he can get away with stealing my look.”

“So,” Madara says, “shall we continue with the end of the world?”

Hiruzen shrugs. “There's nothing else going on, so…”

“All right, guys!” Hashirama cuts in way too excitedly. “ _Let's make this the best end of the world ever!_ ”

And they have the best end of the world ever. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll write serious things. Someday.


End file.
